


A Fatal Encounter

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mental Anguish, No Lube, Not Happy, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Sad Ending, Shota, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: When Victor heard about the strange spirit in the sleepy, seaside town he decided to vacation in, he wasn't expecting to actuallymeetthe spirit.He quickly realizes that he'snotgoing to make it out of this encounter alive.





	A Fatal Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spooky week day 6: Ghosts/Spirits
> 
> ### Please, please, **please** read the tags, be mindful of the Warnings as well!!
> 
> I uh,, may have made _myself_ cry as I wrote this so: fair warning.

Yuuri hums as he licks the blood off his claws. The gurgles of his latest victim were finally dying off, leaving Yuuri in the dead quiet of the night. He gets up, eyes scanning the sleepy town. Tourists were getting fewer and fewer; his last meal was some time ago—the locals seem to ignore him now.

As the sun threatens to rise above the horizon, he melts into the shadows and disappears.

•••

"Wow~!" Victor clasps his hands together as he takes in the rustic seaside town. After his less-than-thrilling season, he needs to just take a breather, and he's so glad that his plan of picking the first flight that he could and getting as remote as possible worked.

Now he stands right outside the train station, taking in the soft cries of the gulls and salty smell of the ocean. Hasetsu is much prettier than he could have ever imagined. He plotted his day on the train here, so he sets about, seeing as much as he can squeeze into this first day before arriving at a cute little inn that even has a hot spring!

As soon as he walked in, the short, plump little lady squeaks and stutters out a small apology before she runs off. Confused, Victor simply stands in the entryway, unsure of whether he should leave and find somewhere else. Before long a young woman, taller and with bleached ends comes up to the front, an air of nonchalance around her as she smokes her cigarette.

"My mother doesn't speak a lot of English," the woman says in a gruff, accented way.

"Oh, that's fine! I got worried there for a minute."

After checking in and being shown the proper way of using the hot springs, Victor finally sank down into the hot water, content to just listen to the sounds and enjoy the steam rolling off the water. He had just reached the point of relaxation where he was beginning to doze off when he hears it: a child crying.

He blinks his eyes open and looks around, but he's the only one left in the water. _It sounded so close,_ Victor thinks as he dries off and walks towards the restaurant area of the inn, toying with the possibility of seeing what local bars he can find. He sees Mari place another bottle of sake on a table of what are very clearly locals, if the way she jokes with them is any indication. Continuing on his way towards the front door, he stops when he hears English.

"I wouldn't go out tonight if I were you."

Turning, he faces the group of locals, sobered as they stare in his direction. He can't help but ask.

"Are you talking to me?"

One of them waves at him, the "go-away" motion that Victor's learned actually means the complete opposite. So he plonks down in the space they make for him and graciously accepts a small cup of sake.

"There is a spirit, prays on foreigners because they do not know."

Victor is glad for the English, however broken it may be, since he really only knows a few phrases in Japanese.

"Oh! Like an urban legend? I love hearing those!" Victor beams at his new drinking buddies. They all seem much too serious, maybe it's simply because they're telling ghost stories?

"No, not legend. _Real._ It all started 15 year ago when the Katsuki boy went missing."

"You mean"—Victor's eyes flick to Mari where she's leaning into the kitchen. He lowers his voice—"Katsuki as in the _owners_ of this place?"

"Yes," another man states, "Katsuki Yuuri missing for a whole week. Turned up dead, raped and bloody. A tragedy."

The men all take a large sip of their sake as Victor stares in horror, mouth agape.

"Now he comes for the anniversary of his kidnapping, taking revenge for the wrong placed on him."

There's a pause and Victor's skin crawls as the man finally looks him in the eye.

"You chose bad time to visit, but stay inside at night, no helping children."

•••

Victor stays in that night, tossing and turning on his bed and vehemently wishing he brought Makkachin with him. _There's no way that story is real,_ he thinks for the umpteenth time, _but the locals seemed dead serious._ It hits him then, as his clock reads 3:00 am, that maybe he heard the boy crying while he was in the hot springs.

 _No! There's no such thing as ghosts,_ he tries to convince himself as he pulls the covers over his head, _there's no such thing as ghosts…_

The next morning he curses the bright light streaming through his window. Normally a morning person, he struggles to motivate himself to get up. Spending more than half the night worrying that some crazy ghost child is going to come and murder him is, quite frankly, _exhausting._ He just need to calm down, relax a bit. So, when he finally rolls out of bed and makes himself presentable, he decides.

He's going to go to the beach.

•••

Yuuri's patient.

So what if the handsome foreigner stayed inside after hearing his cries last night, he'll get him tonight. As he slinks through the shadows, he peers out onto the beach, eyes trained on the head of silver. There's a tangible excitement in the air as Yuuri waits for the sun to finish its descent under the waterline. The foreigner seems to have fallen asleep, meaning that he's as good as his.

The moment he can, he steps from the shadows, his young frame playfully skipping across the rapidly cooling sand towards his prize. Reaching out, he skims his hands over the foreigner's broad shoulder.

Time to begin.

•••

"Hey Mister!"

Victor snorts as he wakes up, berating himself for falling asleep on the beach. He hopes he's not too sunburnt. After rubbing his eyes, he notices what woke him up, a small boy stands by his side, a worried look on his face.

"I thought you were dead," the young boy starts, tears beading up at the corners of his eyes, "and I can't find my mommy. I want my mommy!"

Oh _no._ He is _not_ good with kids, nor tears, but _especially_ not kids with tears. His hands flap uselessly as he quickly looks around to see if he can't notice any other lights or people about.

They're entirely alone on the beach.

"Shh shh, it's okay," Victor finally turns his attention back to the poor boy, "I'll help you find her."

"You will?" the boy asks with a sniffle.

"Of course I will. I'm Victor—"

He's cut off by the small boy launching himself at him and gripping him in a tight hug. He awkwardly hugs the kid back and pats him on the back in what he hopes is a soothing manner. When Victor finally thinks the boy is letting go, he's surprised when the boy instead crawls onto his lap, face buried in his neck. Goosebumps travel down Victor's neck.

He viciously stomps _those_ sorts of feelings down, it's just simply been too long, and his body clearly is confused—willing to accept any warm body that clings to him. The boy shifts, and then Victor's struggling to keep his body in check. This is a child. A _child!_

•••

Yuuri watches the conflicting emotions play out on Victor's face. He knew he picked the right person. Now to reel him in further.

"I'm cold," he whines as he looks up to meet blue eyes, "Warm me up?" He bats his eyes a few times and gives a token shiver, enjoying the guilt and confusion warring across Victor's face. He can _feel_ what he's doing to Victor, can feel the growing hardness underneath him.

"S–Sure, let me just grab my towel and—"

"No towels!" Yuuri growls as he finally grows tired of this game. He surges forward, capturing Victor's surprised gasp in his mouth as he kisses him. There are hands pushing his shoulders, protests that go unheeded as he continues to press himself into Victor. When Victor turns his head to break the kiss, that's when Yuuri's had enough.

Digging his claws into Victor's shoulders, he stares as Victor cries out, as Victor's hands move from his shoulders to his wrists, uselessly tugging on him. A secret smile comes out as Yuuri gives Victor what he wants, he pulls his hands away from Victor's shoulders, bits of flesh giving way as his sharp claws cut through the skin and muscle like butter. And then the screaming reaches an even higher pitch as blood seeps into the back of the beach chair.

Humming, Yuuri continues on, shimmying himself lower until he can curl his fingers underneath the small straps of Victor's swimsuit. With one decisive move, he easily cuts the offending item off.

•••

He's going to die, _he's going to die._

Victor can hardly see through the tears—the pain—as he valiantly tries to stop his shoulders from becoming more slippery with his blood. He can't even bring himself to try and get up, the weight surrounding him suffocating.

_He's going to die, he's going to die._

He can't help but groan through the static surrounding his brain as his cock gets bared to the world. Looking down, he sees the boy lick his lips before swallowing all of him down in one go. How is he still hard? The pain, he's not a masochist. And then it hits him—the saliva! Maybe it has some weird ghosty powers to make him—

His train of thought is derailed as the small boy hums and starts bobbing up and down. It's incredible, better than any head he's ever received in his entire life. He doesn't last long and spills into the hot mouth surrounding him. He's barely cognizant enough after that to notice his legs being pushed back, exposing himself further. He's barely aware enough to realize that his bloody hand is working his oversensitive cock until small hands are moving off of his. The blood is slimy, slicking up his cock as he cries, but can't stop his hand from moving.

There's a nudge at his entrance and he sobers immediately, color draining from his face.

"Wait, no! No, no, no—"

•••

Yuuri watches as he sinks into the tight heat, as Victor trembles, as blood runs in stark rivers off his shoulders down his chest. As he pulls out and pushes back in, the blood finally starts making his motions easier. His grip on Victor's legs gets tighter, his claws digging in to give him an extra sturdy hold. More blood leaks from these points.

Victor's bloody hands are cupped around his mouth, red smears highlighting cheekbones and accenting the tear streaks. He's beautiful. Ultimately, it's those blue eyes, filled with pain and fear and _arousal_ that bring about his orgasm. He fucks his seed further into Victor until he's sure it'll stay in there forever, and then he's pulling out roughly, making Victor cry out again.

He's glad he can continue; one of the first things he learned was how to make sure the pleasure overrides the pain. Taking a moment, he dances his claws up the side of Victor's thick, glorious cock. That makes Victor's hands go flying towards his wrist.

"Please, no, I can't, don't…"

•••

Victor doesn't even know what he's begging for anymore, his babbling seems like nonsense to his own ears. Is he begging for all this to end, for his pain to finally stop? It _must_ be the blood loss that's making his brain foggy, that's keeping him teetering on the edge of post-orgasmic bliss and searing, stinging pain.

The ghost, spirit, _whatever_ simply smirks at him. And then he's feeling a tight, wet heat surround his dick again and he sluggishly makes the connection that he's fucking _whatever_ this is. No, _he's_ not fucking it—it's _riding him._

He gasps as it pushes fingers into his bloody, tattered shoulders, as it bounces obscenely on him, as it licks his blood off his face.

_No more, no more, no more…!_

A searing kiss, that almost has him gagging from the overwhelming taste of his own blood, finally pushes him over the edge. His mind drops him into an ecstasy he's never known existed, the pleasure blooming across his skin as claws prick little holes in him, as that small mouth leaves hickeys bordered by bleeding holes from sharp teeth.

He finally understands.

•••

Yuuri takes a look at the bloodied mess of a man under him as recognition finally finds its way onto that sculpted, beautiful face. This is when they beg for forgiveness, when they admit to him that it's better this way, when they confess. Yuuri speeds up, waiting to hear those words spill from those plush, red lips, before finishing the job.

He notices Victor's hand, sees it coming slowly towards his face. It confuses him. When it finally cups his cheek he squeezes his eyes closed as he fights off a memory of warm hands cradling his face as a soft, feminine voice sings to him. Snarling, he decides to end this now, before any more confusion can be brought.

His claws sink deep into Victor's chest, making short work of muscles and ligaments and bone until he sees the beating of Victor's heart.

"Y–Yuuri…" Victor whispers as his gaze turns soft and his smile one of understanding.

_No! This is all wrong, all wrong, all wrong._

Victor's other hand touches the other side of his face and Yuuri's immediately accosted by memories of his…his _mother_ squishing his cheeks, his sister teasing him and pinching them.

_Kill him!_

Yuuri's tears roll down his face in fat drops as he reaches in with both hands to grab Victor's heart. He feels the heart beating faster in his palms as he watches silent words form on Victor's lips as his eyes slip closed.

Yuuri viciously rips into the heart with his teeth, blood arching out and covering him. The hands slip off his face. Still impaled on Victor's cock, his tears continue as he looks up, feeling the first few drops of rain fall onto him. As he stares into the dark, looming clouds, he can feel himself growing lighter as he whispers Victor's silent words over and over again.

_"I forgive you."_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
